Tukiko's Journey
by angelm555
Summary: Tukiko Aizawa is the pro hero Eraserhead's little sister, which makes things quite difficult for her. People seem to always compare her to her brother, but she pretends to not notice or care. Now she's having to face her biggest challenge yet, deal with being in a class that villains seem to target, learn how to be her own hero, and finally step out of her brother's shadow.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction to Tukiko

I don't own MHA or its characters, I only own the deviations in the plot and my OC Tukiko and their parents. Sorry if Aizawa is OOC, I'm trying to keep him in character as much as I can. This story is also on Wattpad under the same name and is updated more often. Enjoy the updated version of this chapter!

Anyone with a prodigy as an older sibling knows how annoying it is to constantly be compared to them, to never seem to be able to escape their shadow and be your own person. It's even worse for me because my older brother is the prodigious pro hero Eraserhead. Now he's not quite as well known as the "Symbol of Peace" All Might, but he is still quite famous in his own right, even though he tries to avoid the press he's still the number 4 hero somehow. Unfortunately for me, he is also quite lazy which makes it seem like he's better than he shows and got this far by only doing the bare minimum, well at least to everyone else. I on the other hand, know how much he's worked to get where he is, but that doesn't change the fact that everyone else sees him as being this super talented hero and wonders why I'm not like him.

Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, even if we haven't seen each other since I was 4, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to kick his butt around the world for making everyone think he's so amazing that I am stuck in his shadow.

Today is the first day of my summer vacation before starting high school. Naturally I want to become a student of the prestigious U.A. High School, but that is very difficult, as one might imagine. Only 1 in 300 students get accepted into U.A., but I am not worried about that. I am confident in my quirks and my ability to use them. I have 2 quirks: Molecular Manipulation and Trade Healing. The first one is just as it sounds, I can change the molecular structure, like creating things from the molecules around me or whatever I'm touching, and speed, allowing me slow projectiles down enough to make things form ice crystals over them or cause explosions due to speeding them up enough. The drawback of this is that I get headaches, dizziness, pass out and/or accidentally cut myself on a molecular level, depending on what I do and how much concentration it takes. The second one is a bit more difficult to explain. Basically, whenever I heal someone else their injury becomes mine and is healed, it's also because of this that my healing rate is unnaturally high. That, or I can give someone else an injury of mine if I can touch them.

I am getting ready when I hear Mom call for me.

"Tukiko, you awake?" Mom calls from downstairs.

"Yea, just getting ready!" I call back before changing into a light blue dress with black leggings and black boots.

"Don't forget, you must continue to practice, can't afford to fall behind." Dad says as I enter the kitchen, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Yes sir, I was planning to after breakfast." I answer kinda monotonously.

"Have you figured out how to master that boost yet?" Mom asks.

"Not yet, but I'm closer. I just keep speeding my molecules up too quickly and almost cutting my leg off. I know I'll find the correct speed eventually, but I did manage to finally figure out the freezing speed of molecules! Now I can slow projectiles and freeze things by slowing them down enough!" I say excitedly.

"That's awesome sweetheart, I'll bet you'll be a great pro hero, just like Shota!" Mom says, meaning to be encouraging, but just annoying me.

"Do you have to keep comparing me to Sho?" I mutter under my breath.

"Thanks." I say out loud to them before leaving to train.

"Before you go, please be back by 8, we've got a surprise for you!" Mom chirps as I reach for the doorknob.

"Ok!" I say then leave.

"Stupid golden child Sho...I'm always being compared to him, he's good, but I'm not him. I wish everyone would stop reminding me of that so often!" I growl to myself as I walk through town.

 **BOOM!**

I look up to see a smoke cloud, seems like another villain is attacking.

When I get to the scene of the explosions, I see a kid being swallowed up by some kind of slime quirked villain.

' _Finally, a chance to see what I can do!_ ' I think as I go to jump into action, but a kid with messy green hair beats me to it.

I jump after him, to stop the villain from hurting him. Just after I freeze the sludge and successfully keep the reckless, but brave, kid from getting hurt, All Might shows up and defeats the villain with a single punch. As a side effect of his punch, it starts raining, talk about a cool show of excessive force.

824-word chapter, only between the lines counted.


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

Still don't own MHA, the original plot, or its original characters! Hope you like the chapter!

As the police are cleaning up the now unconscious sludge villain, some heroes that were at the scene come up to me.

"That was awesome how you froze his arm like that! What's your quirk called?" one of them asks.

"Molecular Manipulation, I slowed the molecules in the sludge to its freezing point." I answer, happy that neither of them knew who I was.

"What's your name? I could swear you look like someone I know." another says.

"My hero name is going to be Tsuji."

"Do you have any pro hero family members?" the first one asks.

" ***Sigh*** You're probably talking about my older brother, Eraserhead." I say, annoyed again.

"That's it! That's who you remind me of!" he says as he hits his palm with his other fist.

' _Seriously? Even complete strangers?!_ ' I think as I watch them talk among themselves before sneaking away.

On my way to the bus stop I see an occupied yellow sleeping bag on the side of the hill. Upon closer inspection I see it's a guy that looks like he's in his early 30s with wild black hair and a peaceful expression on his face. It's funny seeing someone using such a bright sleeping bag when his face looks so dark, mostly because of his black hair and his face looks like he hasn't slept in a week.

'This guy looks about Sho's age, wonder why he's sleeping on this hill...' I think as I stare at him a little longer, putting a hand over my mouth to not laugh at the sight.

"Do you need something?" the caterpillar man asks, opening his eyes and startling me.

'Even his eyes look tired, but the serious look just makes his choice of color even more funny...' I think before answering.

"Ah, no, it was just...odd...seeing such a bright yellow among the darker green so I came to investigate..." I reason, trying not to be rude and tell him it was funny.

"That so? Alright, well I'm gonna go back to sleep." he says, apparently without a care in the world.

"Um, do you have a home? If not, you can come at least get food at my house, or I can treat you to lunch if you want?"

"Thanks, but I'm not homeless, I just like napping out here." he answers without opening his eyes, and I swear he sounds bored with this conversation.

"Alright, well I hope you have a good day Mr..."

"Aizawa."

"..."

'Did I hear that right?! Is this really Sho?!' I think in confusion and shock.

"Aizawa...as in Aizawa Shota?" I ask gently.

He opens his eyes and sits up, apparently intrigued that I knew his name.

"Yes, but how'd you know my first name?"

"The internet is great for intelligence gathering." I say dismissively, trying to appear nonchalant.

He sits there looking at me with a calculating stare.

"It um...also helps that you're a well-known pro hero." I add when he doesn't say anything.

I go to walk away, but he stops me with a question.

"What's your name?"

"I will be known as Tsuji when I become a hero." I answer cryptically. He raises an eyebrow at how I dodged his question.

He looks at me a bit more before asking one more thing.

"Where did you hear my first name? I know my fan sites don't know it, so why do you?"

"I overheard some other pro heroes talking." I lie.

He doesn't say anything more, but it also doesn't look like he completely believes me either. Instead of pressing for more information, he simply lies back down.

'He really doesn't look or act at all like I thought he would. Maybe the stories are true, maybe he really didn't have to work that hard to get to where he is now...' I think, my annoyance and frustration from earlier coming back.

I lose myself to thoughts of training as I sit on the bus, now more determined than ever to become better than Sho and step out of his shadow. As thoughts of how to master my quirks and their uses take my mind by storm, I don't realize that I missed my bus stop, which was a little under an hour away from where I started, and one other crucial piece of information I would have noticed had I snapped out of my thoughts while on the bus.

By the time I do snap out of my thoughts it is dark outside and the bus is at its final stop for the night.

"Dang it! My parents are gonna kill me for being late to their surprise! Mom sounded so excited too..." I mumble after I thank the bus driver and start sprinting towards my house.

I decide to try copying my brother's style of moving around, hoping it would be easy enough to help me get home faster. As I'm jumping from roof to roof I get side tracked by the pretty sight of the city at night.

"Wow, this is incredible, I see why he likes being up here, and it doesn't hurt that the breeze feels awesome too...wait! I need to continue running!" I muse, then snap myself out of it.

It was 9:33 by the time I got home, to say my parents were unhappy would be a massive understatement.

"You're an hour and a half late Tukiko." Dad scolds, his face has disappointment written all over it.

"I'm sorry! I got lost in mental training on the bus then sprinted back here, but got distracted by the city lights..." I explain, my head down, mostly so I wouldn't see their disappointed faces anymore.

"Alright, I guess you'll just have to see your surprise in the morning." Mom says, still sounding somewhat excited, but there is a hint of disappointment in her tone.

"Alright, good night." I say, walking towards the stairs.

"Good night sweetheart." my parents chorus.

908 word between lines.


	3. Chapter 3: My Surprise

MHA, the original characters, and the original plot are STILL _not_ mine! Now I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

So as to not disappoint my parents again, I wake up at 5 and make them a big breakfast.

"Honey, that smells amazing..." Dad says as he sleepily walks into the dining room.

"Wow, I didn't know you could cook Dan..." Mom says to Dad sleepily.

"...But I thought you made it?" Dad says in surprise, finally snapping out of his sleepy stupor.

"What?" Mom says, just as confused.

"I made it guys~." I chirp as I bring out the pancakes.

"This is a wonderful surprise sweetheart." Dad says to me as he turns to face me.

"While we're giving surprises, let me go get yours~." Mom says as she excitedly gets up from the table.

I watched her basically sprint up the stairs, once she was out of sight I shook my head with a smile.

While she was getting whatever it was, I went back into the kitchen to get the bacon and sausage. When I came back into the dining room, I nearly dropped both plates and my jaw I was carrying, but I managed to keep everything as it was as I froze for a few seconds.

"So, you are my sister, I thought it was odd that you knew my name." Sho says as he looks up.

"Aw, you met already? I wanted to see her reaction of first meeting you!" Mom huffs in fake annoyance.

"Y-yea, I just wasn't expecting him to be here..." I say, stuttering as I try to get over the shock, half growling to myself.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come sit and eat with us." Dad chuckles as I robotically move to set the plates down.

The problem with that was the fact that the only seat open was next to him. I really didn't want to sit near him at that moment, or ever if I continued feeling this embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" Mom asks in concern after seeing that I wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as I usually was.

"Nothing, um I think I left something in the kitchen." I lie, excusing myself to the kitchen, not missing my parents' confused faces.

'Why did he have to be here?! I didn't want him to know who I was until after I became a pro hero!' I seethe inside my head as I pretend to do some of the dishes.

"So, what's really wrong?" I hear the person I least wanted to see say as he entered the kitchen.

"Nothing, I just wanted to wash the dishes I left in the sink." I say, trying to pretend that I was only wanting to do the dishes.

He didn't say anything, but he also didn't leave either. Leaving me with no choice but to do the dishes for real as my mind was plagued by insecurities.

'Go away already! I don't want to be anywhere near you, at least not at the moment!' I shout in my head.

When I finished the dishes and dried my hands, I looked back and saw that he was leaning against the door and watching me with tired eyes.

"Um, are you tired?" I ask uncertainly.

"Not really, my eyes are just a little dry." he answers.

"Close your eyes for a minute." I say, intending to heal his eyes.

"Stop avoiding the question." He says coldly, unnerving me with his glare, not bothering to close his eyes.

"I'm not, it's hard to see you with such tired looking eyes and knowing that I can help." I say, glaring back at him, not backing down this time.

"Tell me what's wrong and I'll let you do whatever it is that you're wanting to do."

"Fine." I growl before saying, "I didn't want you to know who I was until after I became a pro hero, happy?"

"Why?" he asks as he closes his eyes, which I take as an invitation to heal him.

"Because I wanted to meet you as your equal rather than as someone in your shadow." I say, somewhat quietly, as I heal his eyes.

'Geez! My eyes feel like I have a colony of ants running across my eyes! Is this how his usually feel?! ' I think as I rub my eyes and he opens his.

"What did you just do?"

"I healed your eyes, and you weren't kidding, your eyes were dry!" I say, keeping my eyes closed. I hear him sigh before continuing.

"Let's go back, our parents are probably worried and the food I'm sure is just about cold." He grabs my wrist to lead me back into the dining room, but we don't get that far.

"No worries on that last one! I'll just reheat it."

When we go to walk back in our parents come tumbling through the door as we open it. I open my eyes at the sound of their bodies hitting the floor.

"Eavesdropping?" I ask, amusement lacing my tone, though I know they were.

"Just making sure you 2 weren't fighting!" Mom chirps as she jumps back up as dad uses his wind quirk to float himself upright.

After breakfast Mom reveals the real reason why she invited Sho over.

"I thought you would like to have your brother teach you before you apply to U.A.!" she says in her normal cheerful attitude.

I glare at the table with my long black hair covering my face, she probably thought I was just thinking about it.

"I should be fine." I say as normal as possible.

"Come on sweetheart, it's not very often that you get to have a pro hero help you with your quirk before becoming an intern under them!" she reasons, before adding, "Plus it will give you time to bond with your big brother, won't that be fun?"

"Seeing as you're saying he was here to help me, I'm assuming that he is staying here for the summer which means that I can 'bond' with him after I get done training." I say, finally looking up and trusting my eyes to not give away the annoyance I currently felt.

Throughout that conversation Sho had been quiet and likely just observing, but he decides to add his 2 cents.

"If you can't land a hit on me within 3 hours of us sparring, I will be forced to train you. If you can, then I will respect your decision." Sho comments.

"You truly are a caring big brother Shota!" Mom gushes and I swear she has hearts in her eyes.

'Good grief...could you be any more obvious that he's your favorite?' I think as I watched her, rolling my eyes as discreetly as possible.

I don't get much choice as he simply walks out of the dining room, pulling me along with his scarf wrapped around my forearm.

"You can just go back to sleeping in that sleeping bag of yours, I'm fine training on my own."

He looks back at me for a second but continues to walk towards an unoccupied park that was near our house, the one I often used as a training ground.

1102 words.


	4. Chapter 4: Training with Sho

I'm going to say this now, I suck at writing fighting scenes. If you have any recommendations, or anything positive to say, I'd love to hear them in the comments/reviews, whatever the things are called here. Thanks again to all of those who've shown interest in this story so far and I hope I can keep you entertained throughout the rest of it too! Now on with the story! (Still don't own anyone or anything in here but my own ideas and characters!)

"Are you going to drag me all the way there?" I ask, an eyebrow raised.

"That depends, are you going to follow me willingly?" He asks, stopping and turning his body to me.

"Are you always this cold?"

"Are you?"

"You're really frustrating...this is getting us nowhere. Can we please just pretend that you helped me? You can sleep or whatever you want to do, but I'd rather train alone."

"No." He says simply, starting to pull me again.

When we reached the park Sho finally let go of my arm.

"You're serious about this?" I ask, making sure there was no other way.

"Stop stalling." He answers, cold as ever.

" ***Sigh*** Fine." I huff as I walk to where I'm across from him.

He looks completely relaxed as he's standing across from me as he makes a "come here" motion with his left hand, his right in his pocket. I give him an annoyed look but go ahead and rush him. I know he's great at close combat, but I really don't want to train with him.

He easily dodged my punch, by only moving his head, so I change my hand to go for a chop on his neck, which he ducks under.

"Are you taking this seriously?" He asks in a bored tone as he stays in a squatting position.

"Not really." I say, shrugging and looking down at him.

He sighs but decides to take things into his own hands. He tries to kick my feet out from under me, but I freeze the air beside my leg enough to stop his kick. He stops just short of the ice and jumps back. I return the air back to normal, effectively melting the ice, as Sho charges me aiming a punch at my face, but I know his style enough to know how to dodge so that he can't catch me as easily. When he gets in close enough, I use my left hand to push his right to the side of my head as I move my body to be behind him, aiming a kick to his back. He turns around just in time to catch my foot, using it to try to knock me down. I use the force to flip myself to where he's having to hold my weight for a few seconds as I get behind him and go to push him from behind. He let's go of my foot and bends down to dodge my hand as he kicks me away.

'Well I guess that amount of power is to be expected from a pro, but that still hurt.' I think as I skid backwards a bit, my side stinging from his kick.

As he said, we sparred for about 3 hours and in that time, I was unable to land a single hit on him, therefore I lost his "challenge" of sorts.

'Rats...I still have so much growing and learning to do...and I'm pretty sure that I would have beaten that challenge had he not had the quirk to erase other quirks! No wonder he is the number 4 hero, but I will not give up.' I think as we took a break.

"Your close combat isn't bad, but your quirk is better at long range." He comments as he sits beside me.

"Thanks, I think. And yea, it is, but I knew you'd stop my quirk if I tried to use it for long range, that scarf is also an obstacle I took into consideration." I say, questioning if he meant it.

He didn't say anything else.

'I really don't like him, but he's definitely good at what he does.' I think in annoyance and sleepiness as we both fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: The Entrance Exams

Even though I was still slightly sick, and probably needed the rest, I was so excited for the entrance exams this morning that I woke up extra early, 3 am to be exact.

Last night Sho's training had been extra hard and so he had allowed me to stop 3 hours earlier than the normal 8 pm. When we got home I promptly passed out, skipping dinner as well.

"Now to put my plan into action~!" I whisper to myself in excitement as I get up.

After hearing that I looked so much like him for pretty much my entire life, I decided to change my appearance slightly. My wavy black hair went down to the middle of my back, but I cut it to just above my shoulders then dyed the tips red and braided the front to make it look like a crown. **((imagine black hair having a braided crown, but the bottom half of the hair is red, whatever red you like.))**

It was now 5:58 am, only 3 hours and 2 minutes until I was supposed to be at U.A., so I decided to find some food for my protesting stomach and relax with a nice book. Of course, Sho wouldn't let me just be alone during this time, he just had to remind me that he was a _stupidly_ light sleeper.

"Why are you awake so early?" he asks in his normal bored voice, but I think I heard a little bit curiosity in his tone too.

"Just thought I should make sure I'm ready for the exam, that and my stomach was protesting the fact that I didn't eat dinner last night, thanks to a _certain_ person." I respond, taking a bite of the apple I had taken from the kitchen.

"What brings you down so early?" I ask, looking up from my "Warriors" series book, "The Forgotten Warrior" if you must know which one.

"I couldn't sleep any longer if I wanted to be able to make sure you weren't too nervous about the exam." he states as he sits beside me on the black leather couch we have in our living room.

"Am I finally _growing_ on you?" I ask, a playful smirk on my face.

"No, but as a teacher I felt I should offer some support if it was needed."

"Mhmm. You sure that was _all_ that brought you down here?" I tease.

"You were not exactly quiet about getting ready either." He says, and I thought I saw a ghost of an actual smile on his face after he said it.

"Not my fault you're like a cat and are woken up by the slightest of sounds. I bet a church mouse peeing on a cotton ball would wake you." I say, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Maybe, or the mouse's teenage sister could have made a noise of some kind."

"So, what's really on your mind Sho?" I chuckle after I get over the initial laughing fit from his teasing.

"Just thinking about what it's going to be like having to deal with you while at work." He says.

"It should be no different than any of your previous classes, minus the obvious difference of new students. Just pretend I'm another face in the crowd and that you don't know me." I say.

"Is that why you changed your appearance?" Sho asks, lightly picking up a bit of my hair.

"Kinda. I just don't want this to be like at my other schools where I'm constantly compared to you or expected to be better than you. I just want a fresh start, even if it's only for a little while. Especially since you will be pretty much readily available for them to compare us, unlike other schools." I tell him, as gently as I could manage. As I was saying that, I was also trying to figure out how he was taking it.

"Alright, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to allow you to change your last name, and if you happen to become my student, don't expect me to go easy on you either." he says, seeming to both mean it seriously and possibly as a joke.

After I finished my apple Sho and I decided to start walking to U.A., on foot it takes about an hour. For the first little bit of that hour was mostly me rambling on about things to kill time, but after a little while Sho decided that he didn't want to "waste time" so he would tell me things about the exam, ask me about my plans for the practical exam, and generally just talk about the test so as to "not waste time", though really we had a lot of time to kill.

"You sure hate 'wasting' time huh?" I mock as I put air quotations around the word wasting.

"It's irrational and useless to waste time." he responds.

"Surely even you have some leisurely activities you do from time to time?"

"Unless I'm sleeping, I'm doing something."

"Wow. No wonder you always look so tired, you should try enjoying life a little more."

"I do enjoy life."

"Sounds to me like you're just living to live, and that's not enjoying life. When was the last time you did anything just for the fun of it?"

"..."

"I thought so. Remind me to show you how to relax at some point." I conclude before teasing him.

Once we were finally there, he went to go to wherever the teachers decided to meet to oversee the exam. Knowing that Present Mic was going to be the announcer for the rules and proctor for the written exam **((I don't know if that's actually true or not))** , I decided to wait for a bunch of the other applicants to arrive first so I could sit in the back and not have my ears ringing for the next few days.

My waiting spot was a tree just outside the gates of the school, most people didn't notice me in the branches, but even the ones who did just shrugged their shoulders and continued walking.

After the rules were explained we were divided into 7 groups, approximately 50 in each group. I was in group 5, meaning I went to testing location E. I really wasn't paying attention to who all were in my group, I was focused on doing all that I could to not let my quirk run wild because of how I was feeling. I hadn't told Sho, but another reason I woke up so early was because I was sick. When Mic told us that the test had started at first we all stood around because our brains didn't process what he had said, so he repeated himself.

Right off the bat I had found 2 2-pointers and a 3-pointer huddled together, which I made short work of by making their bodies' molecules speed up quick enough to cause them to explode. After only doing that to 3 of them I already had a headache, probably because I had done them simultaneously and being sick didn't help either. After I had a few more points under my belt, I found a couple of people who were cornered, and it looked like they had exhausted their quirks, so I decided to help them out. What I didn't see however was that there were not only the 2 "villains" that I saw, but also another 3 that were hidden behind the building. So, when I reached the 2 heroes, I was quickly surrounded by all 5, causing a momentary lapse of my composure and resulting in my quirk going out of control for a few seconds. When it did that it set off a chain reaction of explosions that quickly eliminated the "villains", but it made me collapse to my knees because of the dizziness, right after that Mic announced that the exam was over.


End file.
